


Habitual Tendencies

by neogotmyass



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, clumsy! Mark, jock! Donghyuck, slight nomin, very Markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogotmyass/pseuds/neogotmyass
Summary: Mark is unceremonious falls, bad eyesight and noodle arms while Donghyuck is graceful flying, agile limbs and perfect smiles.





	Habitual Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> i love markhyuck & the idea of quidditch player!donghyuck so here it is. i'm sorry if the descriptions of Hogwarts aren't accurate, i try very hard to make them as similar as possible? enjoy~!

Mark is always tripping and falling, yelps of pain amongst scattered limbs. It’s not a surprise that he has bruises littering his skin and stinging cuts that make him want to scream when water washes over them in the shower. His most used charm is _oculus reparo_ but sometimes his glasses look so worn out from constantly falling apart that not even the mending charm can save it. Fortunately, Mark gets an infinite supply of glasses from his family’s optical shop in the muggle world, saving him from boring a hole in his Gringgots account. He’s just Mark Lee, clumsy and silly Mark Lee and everyone in his year knows that.

It’s March and the air is still pretty cold, the sun peeking shyly from behind the clouds, Spring on its way. Although the showers have hit a minimal, there are still muffled speech behind thick scarves, robes gliding the floors of the corridors, smoky breaths and red noses. Hogwarts is just as it is, a gloomy castle in the thick fog.

Mark avoids the pillar in the courtyard corridor just mere millimetres away from breaking his record of most falls in a week, last week being 14 (excluding the slip in the bathroom when he stepped on Johnny’s towel on the floor but nobody witnessed it so that’s an automatic exception), books piled in his arms, view partially obscured as he rushes to get back to the Gryffindor common room. He’s got a potions test tomorrow and it is, undoubtedly, his worst subject. It’s not that he isn’t intelligent, Mark is actually a pretty decent kid, excelling in most of his subjects, well, Flying doesn’t count since it was only taught during the first year at Hogwarts. And so, he tries really hard to be good at academics to make up for his lack of brawn which he is successful at except for potions because he just _cannot_ get his act together when he starts brewing the ingredients. His timing is always off and his stirring techniques: absolute shit. Mark tries hard though, he even used up everything in his potions kit for practice, travelling all the way to the apothecary to get more ingredients and sneaking into the classroom to get some from the cupboards.

He could’ve just asked for help but he has too much pride. Maybe it’s the lion’s pride of a Gryffindor that keeps him from doing so or the fact that the most available person to consult potions with is none other than Lee Donghyuck. Annoying jock extraordinaire, not to mention, a Slytherin, Mark couldn’t bear to let himself get tutored by a clown. No, Mark doesn’t hate him because he’s a Slytherin, Mark hates him for being supposedly _gifted_ at potions on top of being a headass. Lee Donghyuck is loud, really _loud_ and Mark cannot take the shrill of his voice when he screams in joy every time he gets the highest score for potions. It’s just not fair in Mark’s opinion. He doesn’t get to be a good quidditch player and be good at studying, like who allowed that?

Mark is stubborn anyway so here he is, seated in the corner of the Gryffindor Common Room, going over the steps he should do for tomorrow. They were given a list of potions to study but only one would come out and it’s a practical test so if Mark’s clumsy hands decided to work some dumb magic instead of real magic, he has to resit the test an hour before Jeno’s quidditch game, leaving him only 10 minutes to rush to the stands and get good seats which are, quite impossible tasks, considering Jeno’s popularity and Mark’s inability to run fast.

Mark sighed, his brain in a knot and his eyes red from staring too hard at his potions book. He couldn’t sleep that night, eyes wide staring at the cascading drapes at the foot of his bed. Johnny’s soft snores were just one of the few noises he learnt to tune out ever since he started schooling at Hogwarts, this and Chenle’s constant dolphin screech that put the howler to shame. If he fails, he would consider himself dead and he’d rather not be, being another ghost haunting the corridors of Hogwarts is honestly very terrifying (ironically), Myrtle was enough for the 6th floor bath and truthfully, scaring millennials isn’t going to pay the bills (not that he has any to pay anyway). Mark turns to his right, adjusting his duvet and decided that he has to solve this problem once and for all. If he scores at least a 70% tomorrow, he’s not going to ask for help but if he doesn’t he’s going to have to reach out and it’s got to be Donghyuck because he’s the best and Mark only settles for the best.

-

“You flunked it didn’t you?” Renjun’s voice was a whoosh of soundwaves into Mark’s quiet and hollow brain. He held the report card in his hands, staring at the professor’s cursive hand writing, lines whirling about the pages in dark red ink.

“I did, Renjun. Unfortunately,” Mark groans knocking his head on the table not before his glasses slipped to the edge of nose and collided with the wood at the same time his forehead did, a crack echoing the dull thump of skull against wood.

“Fuck, that’s my 3rd glasses of the month. My mom’s going to kill me on top of my own planned murder that’s going to take place 3 hours from now,” Mark’s voice is exasperated, he had sweat beads on his forehead, a rather odd phenomenon considering the blowing winds coming from the open window of the Ravenclaw Common Room. The Ravenclaw Tower was eerily quiet in the day, the howling winds against the backdrop of blue and bronze. Renjun was lying on his back in his bed, book in hand and Mark moved from Renjun’s desk to sit by his bed, back against the hard wood footboard still staring mindlessly at the report card.

“What’s coming in 3 hours?” Renjun’s curiosity got him up to peer at Mark’s face, arms folded on top of the footboard, his head resting on them, anticipating eyes looking at Mark.

“My tutoring session with Donghyuck,” it wasn’t a sneer but Renjun didn’t miss the way he added malice to Donghyuck’s name. The other boy chuckled, his lips curling showing his snaggletooth.

“Lee Donghyuck? Slytherin number 5? Wow Mark, you’ve really outdone yourself now. His fangirls are going after you like Jeno’s did because you hung out with him way too often they thought you guys were dating,” Renjun paused, taking in Mark’s expression. It was the sudden realisation of his impending doom.

“Oh shit, I’m really going to get murdered twice. But we’re not hanging out? He’s tutoring me. It was kind of weird that he agreed so enthusiastically you know, considering that I’m… you know, Mark?” It hung in the air, a rhetorical question as Renjun shrugs climbing down from his bed and taking his place next to Mark on the floor.

“Maybe he’s being nice because your pot caught fire and the concoction exploded in your face. I mean the whole class stared at you and your fringe was fried, everyone felt pity. Well, at least nobody laughed right?” Mark turned to look at Renjun, offended at the inaccuracy of his account. Someone did laugh at him while everyone just stared pitifully.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Nobody laughed? Lee Donghyuck did, he laughed his obnoxious, high pitched laughter at my face even the professor stared at him disapprovingly. And you know what else pisses me off? The fact that he got a perfect score _again_ , urgh,” It was quiet again after Mark’s rambling, Renjun staring at him apologetically. He can only afford a small sigh.

Renjun, in his 6th year of friendship with Mark is used to seeing his best friend looking like a lost puppy. Mark grew up fine in his opinion, he grew taller and had more defined features than what he had when he was 12 years old definitely. But he could certainly do without the excessive injuries and accidents. It was like Mark attracted danger every time he walked. It wasn’t even remotely bad luck, it’s just that Mark’s habits lead him to these hazardous situations resulting in various colourful band aids on his skin like the rainbow decorations of Chenle’s 14th birthday party. He’d always have a distant look on his face, a scattered mind and a careless way of walking, head whipping in various directions but never to the direction he walks. Renjun couldn’t count the number of times he felt his heart leaping out of his chest every time Mark falls, scared that he’d break a bone (or multiple). It was only one time that he did break a bone however, November of their 4th year when he stepped on the supposed steps on the flight of stairs except there wasn’t any and he stepped on air because the staircases were moving. And so, he fell, it was a loud ugly crack even the paintings on the wall shuddered. Mark was fine, cheery and _very_ injured but he made it through.

“Are you going to take a nap before your torturous study date because I’m planning to sleep till dinner,” Renjun dismisses Mark’s previous words, tugging his arm so that both of them can catch a wink of sleep after an exhausting day. Mark grumbles, upset that he made the decision to get Donghyuck’s help.

“It’s not a study date!”

“Alright whatever you say. Take Chenle’s bed. He’s way too busy spying on Jisung in the library to be back this early,” Mark did as Renjun told him to, face planting Chenle’s soft pillows. He can almost hear the dolphin screech through them wondering if Chenle actually laughed into in his pillows when it gets too loud for the ever-so quiet Ravenclaw tower. The howling winds were the only sounds that can be heard a minute later, both boys already deep in slumber, soft duvets against cold skin, not foreseeing the fact that 3 hours from now, Mark’s life would somewhat take an unsuspecting turn for the better or for worse, he himself can’t decide.

-

“You have to slice this, not chop it into cubes, Mark. No wonder it exploded in your face,” It’s been 20 minutes into the tutoring session and Mark wants to leave. Donghyuck turned up on time, beaming, his Slytherin robes fitting him perfectly, auburn hair styled nicely and a book in his hand. Mark swore he heard a fit of giggles erupting from behind the book shelves as he walked by. Donghyuck is popular after all and Mark is somewhat, intimidated by his presence, one from said popularity and two, his looks. _Objectively_ speaking, Donghyuck isn’t ugly. He is in fact, gorgeous, tanned skin and silky hair, a cheeky smile. He’s not Jaehyun handsome but he is still handsome in Mark’s _unbiased_ opinion.

“Mark, are you okay? You’ve been zoning out since I told you that you should slice it,” Donghyuck is staring into Mark’s eyes now.

_Wow, his eyes are a pretty intense brown._

The thought caught Mark off guard, why is he thinking about Donghyuck’s eyes?

“Um, I-I’m sorry, I’m just… j- just very distracted you see,” He is stuttering now, his mind flooded with words to bury his previous thought. Mark sees Donghyuck grinning.

_His smile is dazzling up close._

Again, with the thoughts. He wants to run, to obliviate himself. He needs to focus on potions but he is focused on the proximity between them. Donghyuck is so close, their faces were inches away from each other and the other is still staring at him intently.

“Did you hurt yourself again? This wasn’t there yesterday,” Donghyuck’s finger traced the yellow band aid on Mark’s right cheekbone. Mark is flustered, his hand flew to touch it, thinking of how he should tell Donghyuck about him walking into the cupboard door moments after waking up from his nap minutes ago, it’s wooden unpolished edge scratching his face.

“Um, I walked into a cupboard door,” Mark braces for the incoming blow of insults or laughter but Donghyuck just said ‘oh’ and turned towards the book on the table. Mark is confused, very confused. Donghyuck should be making fun of him right now for being the klutz that he is. That’s how it’s supposed to be right? Donghyuck should let out his obnoxious laughter at Mark’s antics just like how he does in class, it’s so weird that he is _nice_ today.

Mark didn’t entirely process the rest of the lesson which only lasted another 20 minutes because it was time for dinner. Donghyuck gave Mark a copy of his notes for the retest and wished him good luck. He even walked Mark up the stairs and to the front of the Gryffindor Common Room. Truth be told, Mark is still confused.

_Why is he so nice? Is it because he finally pities me for being shit at potions on top of being a mess?_

-

“He was blushing, I could tell.”

“Lee Donghyuck is whipped. Surprisingly, for Mark Lee,” Jaemin utters. All of them were in their respective beds in the Slytherin dormitories, the sound of lapping waters of the Great Lake almost lulling their sleepy minds to sleep. It was quiet for a second until Donghyuck sighs. Jisung raises an eyebrow in Jaemin’s direction, a plot devising in his brain.

“I say, ask him out. I mean nothing could go wrong, you’re Lee Donghyuck after all,” Jaemin proposes. Jisung makes a face of disagreement in Jaemin’s direction and sat up in his bed.

“That’s too easy… Maybe you should make him support Slytherin instead of Hufflepuff for the game in May,” Jisung’s suggestion seems to have caught the attention of the two other boys.

“That’s brilliant, considering his best friend is Hufflepuff,” Donghyuck nods in agreement.

“Who?” Jaemin questions, his nose scrunching.

“Your lover, Lee Jeno.” Jaemin chokes on air and proceeds to make gagging sounds. Jeno is his biggest enemy, they’re both seekers after all.

“I’m not surprised if both of you started dating, you bicker at the pitch before every game even friendlies. It doesn’t even look like an actual argument. It’s a lover’s quarrel,” Donghyuck could feel Jaemin’s pointed stare from across the room. It’s awfully quiet after that, the dungeons chilling silence washing over the 3 boys. That is until they hear moans coming from the room next to theirs. The boys groan, their faces a mixture of annoyance and anger.

“Oh my god, I’m going to actually kill Doyoung. I don’t care that he’s head prefect _and_ a seventh year. His Gryffindor boyfriend is going down too,” Donghyuck gets off his bed, wearing his slippers ready to knock down Doyoung’s door.

“That could be you and Mark in the future,” Jisung mutters quietly but Donghyuck heard him, his footsteps coming to a halt. Donghyuck turns to look at him, he can’t say that he is offended, it is just weird thinking about him being with Mark, doing couple stuff. Donghyuck visibly shudders.

“Whatever, I’m going to pound the door and it’s going to be harder than them pounding on each other,” Jaemin’s jaw is hanging and Jisung just stares shockingly at Donghyuck’s disappearing figure.

“He’s dead, we don’t even need to see the body,” Jaemin breathes as he hears the commotion outside their door.

-

“Are you saying that you can’t possibly make it in time for my game on Wednesday?” Jeno is fuming, he stares at Mark as the boy chews his sandwich.

“Mm, yeah, I got a retest.” Mark looks away from Jeno, guilt eating him inside. “I couldn’t help it okay? I’m just really bad at potions but I’ll try okay? I’ll run to the stands as soon as I’m done.”

“NO!” Three heads whip in his direction, synchronised loud voices.

“Don’t run, Mark, just don’t, okay?” Chenle looks at him seriously, a hand on his knee. All of them look worried and they’re the funniest looks of concern he has received so far.

“Okay, I won’t.” Everyone exhales the unintentional breaths they held in that few moments.

Mark looks down on his watch, it’s another study session with Donghyuck in an hour, the third one in the span of 2 weeks. It’s Monday and it’s the last one before the retest, Mark’s improving, he even brewed the right potion with no mistakes the last study session. Donghyuck was coaching him on his stirring techniques, hands guiding him as he goes. Donghyuck is touchy, Mark notices, the way he lingers behind him after holding his hand above the pot, the way he hovers by Mark’s shoulder, peering into the pot as Mark pours the ingredients.

“You’re zoning out Mark, snap out it,” Jeno snaps, still a little bit pissed off at Mark. The Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff game on Wednesday is a very important game for Jeno, he needs to prove that he’s a worthy opponent so that he can beat Slytherin in the next game in May. Actually, he wants to beat Jaemin specifically. Jeno’s quite upset that one of his pillars of strength isn’t guaranteed a visible view. Chenle, Renjun and Mark are the three most important people he must see at the stands when he plays. It’s like a good luck charm and they come in a set, if one of them isn’t there then what’s the point?

Mark sighs and stands up, dusting his robes ready to leave.

“Meeting your boyfriend?” Chenle wiggles his eyebrows. Renjun smirks while Jeno makes a face, disapproving of Mark’s study sessions with Donghyuck. He is part of the enemy after all. Coincidentally, a group of boys passes by, their obnoxious laughter and loud voices catching the attention of the four.

“Speaking of whom…” Renjun adds, eyes trailing the group.

Donghyuck jogs over to Mark, a smile on his face, his posy behind him. Mark can feel the heat rising to his cheeks, a very weird reaction which he never figured out why. Jeno catches sight of Jaemin, both of them having a staring contest of who can intimidate the other more.

“Hey Mark, want to head to the library together?” Donghyuck nudges him and Mark stutters. It was awkward, the two group of friends, very vast in their foundations, were just staring at their friends having an exchange, a very clear attraction between them. Of course, the said two are oblivious but the others already knew and they were silently chuckling.

“Y-yeah, o-okay,” Mark turns to bid goodbye to his friends and walks away with Donghyuck, shoulders bumping, a small endearing smile on his face. Donghyuck did the same and it was quiet for awhile as the boys watch their friends leave. It was until Jaemin utters the very words that threw Jeno off,

“Hufflepuff scum, you’re a shit seeker.”

“What the fuck did you just say, catnip?”

“Did you just call me catnip?”

“You smell like one you nasty Slytherin.” Jeno’s comment caught Jaemin by surprise. He hadn’t expected Jeno to be that observant.

Jisung rolled his eyes at the exchange, grabbing Jaemin by the sleeves of his robes, dragging him away before they start to fist fight.

“Watch your back bitch, I’m going to get that snitch!” Jaemin yells before disappearing into the corridors. Renjun and Chenle just shake their heads at Jeno, disappointed but not surprised at their friend’s exchange with the Slytherin.

“You’re going to end up dating him if you keep up with this,” Renjun sighs.

“20 bucks, if he does end up dating him by June,” Chenle raises his eyebrow at Jeno’s direction.

“You can’t do that and why June?”

“Because the quidditch season will be done and you can stop your fake rivalry and make out whenever,” Chenle smirks.

“What if I don’t end up with him?”

“ _What if_? Wow Lee Jeno, you’re admitting that there’s a possibility that you’ll date him,” Chenle is applauding, Renjun looks smug. Jeno realises his choice of words is being used against him and rolls his eyes.

“But the matter at hand now is Mark Lee and Lee Donghyuck. Did you see the way they were looking at each other?” Jeno tries to change the subject.

“You mean Mark’s red cheeks and Donghyuck’s flirtatious smiles? I can see that from a thousand miles away,” Chenle piped.

“Well, except Mark probably doesn’t see it,” Renjun continues.

“Mark’s just pretty oblivious and dense,” Jeno adds staring into the distance, unknowing to him that Chenle and Renjun had their eyebrows raised in his direction.

“That’s rich coming from you.”


End file.
